Folie
by Leia22
Summary: Une fleur solitaire pleure quelque part, privé de sa lumière. UA. Amitié Juvia-Lucy C'est très vague, je sais, mais je ne veux pas trop en dire, alors si vous avez du temps, essayer de le lire, s'il vous plaît.
**Voici un OS bien loin de ce que je fais habituellement. C'est un essai de style, et j'espère qu'il vous plairas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Folie**

oOo

La jeune fille avançait lentement, en chantonnant et en dansant. Ses yeux, bleus comme l'océan étaient perdus dans le vide. Sa chevelure azure cascadait dans son dos, se soulevant par moment, au rythme de ses pas.

Elle s'arrêta d'avancer, et commença à tournoyer, encore et encore. Sa main droite se leva et se figea en l'air, comme si elle avait saisi quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Sa main gauche semblait enlacer et rapprocher près d'elle se même objet invisible.

Elle dansait, comme une princesse à un bal, la tête haute et fière, mais un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. L'objet invisible semblait être son prince.

Toujours en tournoyant, elle se rapprocha d'une ravissante coiffeuse en bois peint en bleu. La jeune fille se s'arrêta brusquement en s'excusant au près de celui qu'elle seule semblait voir. Elle lui fit une élégante révérence, avant de saisir sa brosse, bleu, et de rouer son prince de coup en hurlant qu'il devait périr, mourir, crever, et qu'il pourrait se traîner à genoux mais qu'elle ne voudrait plus le revoir, car il lui avait crevé le cœur.

Alors qu'elle continuait de crier, deux hommes, vêtus de blouses immaculés entrèrent dans la chambre. L'un d'eux tenait une étrange chemise tout aussi immaculée que son vêtement. Le second s'approcha doucement de la princesse au cœur brisé, et lui parla doucement, tendrement.

Oui, son prince l'avait quittée, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui en veuille autant. La douleur allait s'apaiser, il le lui promettait. La jeune fille se calma peu a peu, et le premier sortit de la pièce azurée. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, pendant que l'homme en blanc se tenait prés d'elle, et la comparait à la mer, tantôt si violente, tantôt si paisible et belle.

Elle protesta. Bien sur qu'elle était hideuse, sinon son beau prince ne l'aurait pas quittée pour cette autre fille. L'homme lui répondit avec douceur, que cette fille était vicieuse, et prenait tout les hommes qu'elle voulait dans ses vénéneux filets, et que nul ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Certes il aimait sa princesse du fond de son cœur, mais l'autre fille n'était qu'une sombre manipulatrice. Peut être s'était elle fait passer pour elle.

oOo

La blonde s'étirait. Elle tendait les bras devant elle, redressait son dos, et faisait jouer les articulations de ses doigts et de ces poignets. En souriant, elle regardait les pages noircies par des milliers de mots posés devant elle. Ces mots avec lesquels elle aimait tant jouer, tantôt en les réunissant, puis en les séparant, tressant ainsi une tapisserie aussi précise que celle des Moires.

Un bruit strident retenti. Puis un deuxième, un troisième,…. Les grands yeux chocolats de la jeune fille se posèrent sur son téléphone. Il était assez grand, avec une coque d'un rose assez vif. L'objet tressautait a intervalle régulier.

L'écran, normalement noir, car en veille, était allumé et affichait le logo symbolisant une personne sans photo de profil. Un appel. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit. Elle avait lu le nom de celui qui était à l'autre bout du fils.

Après une hésitation, la jeune fille décrocha. Après quelques échanges de politesse avec son interlocuteur, ce dernier dit une chose qui choqua la blonde. Elle lui demanda la raison, et sa voix se brisa par la suite. Elle répondit favorablement à une question et raccrocha.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda à travers l'épaisse surface transparente. La ville était habituellement grise, mais aujourd'hui elle était blanche. En effet, de petit morceaux de coton tombaient du ciel, lentement, en effleurent délicatement les arbres, les voitures, les lampadaires, avant de s'y déposer, très doucement.

Un cristal se forma, avant de descendre, sans se presser, le long d'une colline, puis, ayant passé la crête, tomba telle l'eau des chutes du Niagara. Alors que la trace laissée par le cristal brillait encore, un second cristal apparu, de l'autre côté de la colline.

Brisant le silence ouaté de l'appartement, une clé se clissa brusquement dans la serrure de l'appartement. La jeune fille sursauta et essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui avaient échappée. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement où un jeune au cheveux rose sourit en la voyant. Lors qu'il commençait à raconter à toute vitesse sa journée de travail, il quittait sa veste couleur de nuit illuminée d'étoiles qui fondaient à peine.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son monologue, en voyant que la belle blonde avait l'air triste, et la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi. En pleurant, elle lui raconta ce que la personne qui l'avait appelée lui avait expliqué. Elle devait la rejoindre.

En l'embrassant, le jeune homme lui dit qu'il l'accompagnerait.

oOo

Elle était roulée en boule sur son lit. Elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la journée, et s'était endormi. Son visage, pâle était serein.

Son souffle, jusqu'alors régulier, se dérégla, et elle ouvrit ses yeux, saphirs dans une mer de sang. La jeune fille se redressait lentement, comme si son corps protestait. Sa fenêtre était fermée, et de lourd volets empêchait les rayon dorés du soleil d'entré dans la pièce. En revanche, une lampe était allumé, diffusant une lumière blanche, froide, triste dans la chambre azurée.

En remarquant les volets, la jeune fille se leva brusquement, et essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, sa seule ouverture sur le monde.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus elle essayait, plus l'océan de ses yeux s'assombrissait. Elle lâcha la fenêtre et regarda autour d'elle. Elle saisi sa brosse, se l'appliqua sur le poignet, la laissa tombé, et se mis à fouiller sa chambre.

Elle finit par enfouir sa tête dans son matelas, comme si elle voulait entré dans le matelas. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et un homme en blouse blanche la saisi doucement.

Elle était comme une enfant, une enfant qui aurait été témoin d'une horreur. Il la saisi doucement, et lui fit mettre une étrange chemise, immaculée, dont les manches s'attachaient dans le dos. Il la pris par les épaules, et ensemble ils sortirent dans le couloir.

Il était sans fin. À droite comme à gauche, se succédait des portes, percé d'une indiscrète vitre. Des cris s'élevait par moment.

Mais les saphirs de la jeune femme s'était perdus dans le vide. Elle ne faisait plus attention au couloir gris, long comme une vie, trop.

Ses pas, et ceux de l'homme résonnait sur le carrelage blanc cassé. De ce blanc de la pièce où l'homme la laissa. Un univers de cousin. Elle s'y endormit.

oOo

Les murs étaient invisibles. À la places, se tenaient de hautes étagères, qui bientôt s'effondrerait sous l'infinité de dossier qui s'y entassait.

La haute fenêtre ne déversait pas sa lumière réconfortantes, la flamme éternelle étant caché par un titanesque coton qui tombaient en morceaux, comme pour étouffer toute les protestations que la Terre aurait pu faire.

C'est pourquoi, une autre lumière éclairait la pièce. Comme toutes les lumières terrestre, elle était triste, fade.

Elle éclairait un vieil homme, qui expliquait les pensées les plus secrètes d'une jeune femme à une belle blonde et un jeune homme au cheveux rose.

Ses mains étaient croisées, et creusé de dizaines de petits fossés, qui s'enfonçait sous une blouse immaculée, pour ressortir le long d'un visage. Un visage fatigué, marqué par les horreur silencieuses qu'il avait vécu.

Il en racontait une, en ce moment. Ce n'était pas la pire, mais elle était dure, pour ceux qui aimaient la fleur solitaire dont il était question. Le pire des drames, et le plus banal. Et une simple action, un simple refus, aux conséquences terribles.

La blonde se leva, et clama haut et fort qu'elle devait la voir. Le conteur de vies secoua la tête, se ne pouvait être une bonne idée. Le compagnon de la jeune fille, protesta.

Une vie est mot vide. Il n'a pas de sens, juste un début et une fin. Mais, associé au mot ami, il se remplit. De bien, de mal, d'honneur, de honte.

C'est comme une fleur. Sans lumière, sans eau, elle ne peut grandir. Et le vieil l'homme l'avait trop longtemps privée de cela.

Si les yeux de cette fleur reflétaient le lointain, l'abandon, ceux de ces jeunes gens brûlait de détermination, dans l'instant présent.

oOo

-Juvia ? Juvia, tu te souviens de moi ?

-….

-Juvia, répond s'il te plaît.

-Juvia ne veut pas. Elle a été seule, si seule depuis qu'il est parti.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Mais le médecin ne voulait pas que je te vois.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis ta meilleure amie, Juvia. Jamais je ne t'aurai laissée après se qu'il c'est passé.

-Gr… Il est juste parti avec une autre fille.

-Qu… Juvia, que t'a t'ont dit, exactement ?

-«Votre fiancé à trouvé la Mort. Il est maintenant partit pour un endroit meilleur.» Il m'a quittée pour cette fille, Mort.

-Juvia, sais tu se que le mot «mort» signifie ?

-Oui, ne plus être en vie. Mais c'est juste une ******* avec des parents assez tordus pour lui donner ce nom. Il est pas mort, il va se rendre compte, non ? Il n'est pas vraiment mort.

-C'est ce que tu as dit au médecin ?

-Juvia ne cesse de leur dire ! Grey-sama va se souvenir de Juvia et la retrouver, il va venir la chercher ! Et c'est Mort qui finira ici, car laissée seule !

-Et… que te dise les médecins ?

-«Il ne reviendra pas, mademoiselle Lockser» Mais il va revenir, dit le moi, Lucy ! Il va revenir !

-J'aimerai, j'aimerai tant ! Mais non.

-Il n'est pas partit avec une fille, donc ?

-Non. Non, Juvia, il est mort.

-Non. Non. Non. C'est pas possible, pas Grey-sama. Pourquoi, pourquoi personne ne l'avais dis comme ça à Juvia ? Elle ne veut pas ! Juvia ne veut pas que Grey-sama soit mort ! Elle n'a que lui….

-Je suis là. Je suis ton amie. Ta meilleur amie, et je serai toujours là pour toi.

oOo

La salle est petite. Ses murs ne sont pas blancs, ils sont douillets. Une lumière impersonnelle, vide, blafarde descend du plafond.

Là, sous ce pathétique éclairage se trouve une fleur. Elle est restée longtemps fermé, car privée de sa lumière. Mais, dans les bras d'une blonde, elle est prête à se chercher une nouvelle lumière. La mer de saphirs et de chocolat, ne pourront l'en empêcher.

Ce ne sont pas les larmes de l'abandon. Ce sont les larmes d'une tristesse immense, celle du fond des abysses. Mais une fée est venu l'en sortir.

oOo

 **Au cas où vous l'ignorerais, les Moires tissent la vie des Hommes et décident de leur destin, dans la mythologies grecques.**

 **SI vous avez deux minutes, vous pouvez laisser une petite review dessous, pour me dire si sa vous as pluût, sinon, bonne journée/soirée/nuit !**


End file.
